


Protecting Your Found Family

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Legos, M/M, Not blood related, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Homecoming References, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: When Peter has a nightmare, Tony and Steve are there to help him feel better. But Tony finds it hard to assuage his guilt after learning new details about Spider-man’s fight with Vulture.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Protecting Your Found Family

There was about thirty minutes left of the movie when Tony felt a head resting against his arm. He looked down at Peter, confirming that the teen was fast asleep. Apparently Steve’s hand to hand combat training had worn the young hero out so much that even Ghostbusters couldn’t keep him awake. Tony sighed, tempted to move Peter off him but not daring to actually do it.

Turning to his other side, Tony found his boyfriend was still very much awake. Steve appeared to be enjoying the movie, given it was one of the many classics he hadn’t seen before. The couple’s fingers were intertwined between them and Tony couldn’t resist giving Steve’s hand a squeeze. Taking a page from Peter’s book, Tony leaned against the soldier’s muscular arm. He smiled when Steve planted a kiss in his hair.

Peter still hadn’t woken up when the movie finished. Oblivious to the world, he continued to drool over Tony’s shirt sleeve. Tony debated whether or not to wake him up, which resulted in him just watching Peter sleep for a few minutes. He couldn’t help but be endeared by the sight.

“Do you want me to carry him up to his room?” Steve asked.

Tony shook his head in response. “Let him rest. You put him through his paces today.”

“He’s a fighter, I’ll give him that,” Steve agreed. He slipped an arm around Tony and snuck a quick kiss. “We could put on another movie. Maybe he’ll wake up.”

“How about we put on the Captain America documentary so I can see you looking hot in your military uniform?” Tony suggested to the super solider, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “And you’re so cute before the serum. I could just carry little Steve around in my pocket.”

Before Steve could reply, Peter started stirring against Tony’s arm. The playful mood changed the moment Tony saw the teen was visibly distressed. Suddenly, Peter started crying out for help. His screams echoed loudly throughout the room.

Tony wasted no time in shaking Peter’s shoulder, trying to rouse him from the nightmare. “Pete, wake up. Come on.”

Peter woke up with a start, thrashing in his confusion. “Help me, please! I’m down here.”

Tony grabbed his arms to prevent from getting hit. “It’s okay, kid. I’m here, Cap’s here. You’re safe.”

A stunned Peter stared into Tony’s eyes. His breathing evened out as he glanced around the screening room, gradually starting to realise where he was. He hung his head, embarrassed by his nightmare.

“Sorry Mr Stark, Captain Rogers.”

Steve had moved to squat down on the floor. He had one hand on Tony’s knee, the other hand rubbing Peter’s arm in comfort. “It happens to the best of us. No need to be sorry.”

“Speak for yourself. I think you just took some years off my life, kid. I don’t have that many to spare you know,” Tony stated, ruffling Peter’s hair to show he was joking. The light heartedness helped cover how agitated he’d become. It was no secret that Tony saw Peter as a surrogate son, resulting in increased worrying about the young hero’s wellbeing.

“I guess today, training without the suit…it got me thinking about that night with Vulture,” Peter explained, his voice trailing off a little.

Tony felt a stab of guilt in his chest. The whole point of hand to hand combat training was to give Peter additional skills on the off chance the spider suit malfunctioned. He’d practically begged Steve to train the young hero, not that his boyfriend needed the convincing. It was hard to fathom his intentions to keep Peter safe ended up triggering near death flashbacks.

“Sometimes, I get nightmares about when the building fell on me,” Peter continued, staring down at his twiddling thumbs. “I wanted to stop the Vulture but I was trapped beneath all this rubble. It was so heavy and I didn’t think I would ever get out.”

Hearing the new information brought bile to the back of Tony’s throat. Without the spider suit and the “baby monitor” installed within it, Tony had only bits and pieces of what Peter went through that night. Footage from the plane’s cloaking surveillance had been disturbing enough. Evidently, he had missed the part where the Vulture had dropped a building on the kid and left him to die. The billionaire wrapped an arm around Peter, as though to protect him from the memory.

Tony felt Steve gently squeeze his knee. Being together had allowed the two men to communicate effectively without words. Tony looked up into Steve’s concerned blue eyes, knowing the soldier was telling him not to blame himself. Moving his hand to cover Steve’s, Tony silently thanked his partner for the sentiment but he still felt at fault despite the time passed.

Steve stood up and addressed them. “I’ve got an idea about how we can take our minds of bad missions for a while. Tony, take Pete to his room and I’ll be right with you.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering what Steve was up to. “Since we’re not watching the Captain America documentary, do you promise to change into your military uniform?”

“Just trust me. It will make us all feel better,” Steve explained, giving Tony a quick kiss before dashing off.

When Steve was gone, Peter turned to Tony with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to worry you, Mr Stark.”

“Please, worrying about you is my job now,” Tony replied as he stood up. He kept his arm around Peter as they walked, as though to scare away invisible enemies. “Hey, you know there is nothing wrong with getting nightmares after missions. Cap talks to a bunch of veterans who still get anxious about stuff they saw in battle. If you ever need to talk, he’s a great listener. Just one of the many reasons I love him.”

Peter managed a small chuckle, looking cheered up already. “I think it’s nice that you two have each other. It’s good to know a relationship can work, even with the super hero stuff.”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve got a crush on someone,” Tony teased, seizing the opportunity to steer talk away from nightmares.

“Well, there is this girl, MJ,” Peter said as they walked up the stairs. “She’s pretty and smart and kind of interesting.”

“Ask her out already,” Tony stated bluntly. “Given all that you’ve been through, asking a girl on a date should be no big deal.”

“I guess. It’s just that my last date’s dad tried to kill me, so…”

Just like that, the conversation came back to the Vulture. Tony wished that Peter could have the carefree teenage years where he could find a little happiness. But it was obvious that Spider-man would never stay away from the hero life. It was part of the reason Tony recruited him in the first place. Just like Tony and Steve, Peter was the guy who would jump on the grenade to save others. It was a quality that was admirable and terrifying at the same time.

Steve was already waiting outside Peter’s room when they arrived. He held a box out to show them. “We were saving this for your birthday, but what the heck. You worked hard today.”

“A Lego R2-D2!” Peter’s face lit up as he took the kit from Steve. He charged into his room and eagerly ripped open the box. “Thank you, Captain Rogers. This is so cool!”

Tony held Steve back in the doorway. He wrapped his boyfriend in a warm hug, pressing their foreheads together so their eyes met. Seeing Steve grow to care about Peter made Tony love the soldier even more. It was comforting to know there was an extra father figure watching out for his surrogate son.

“Sometimes, you’re too good for this world.”

Steve kissed Tony softly on the lips. “I love you.”

Tony gestured to Peter, who was pulling out packets of blocks from the kit. “Well, I didn’t think it was possible but I think the kid loves you more than I do, right now.”

Steve nudged Tony with his shoulder. “Let’s go help him out.”

The couple sat on the floor with Peter, who was sorting out Lego blocks. Tony was pleased at how Peter dove right into the project. The teen effortlessly put pieces together and instructed the two men on how to help. It was nice to see Peter so confident once again. Before long they were opening up the second packet of blocks.

Tony felt a hand run down his arm. He turned to Steve, who was looking at him with a curious expression. It was only then that Tony realised how quiet he’d been, simply savouring the moment of the three of them creating something. He gave his boyfriend a nod, confirming that he was okay. In fact, he was happy.

Tony placed a few blocks, as per Peter’s instruction. He inspected their progress. “You know, we could build real droids in the lab. If the old man here was any good with technology.”

“What are you ribbing me for?” Steve asked in mock defence.

Tony slung an arm around Steve, snuggling in close. “Because you’re so damn perfect that tech is the one thing I can lord over you.”

The couple watched as Peter put a few more pieces in place. By that point they had Lego R2D2’s body well underway. Peter took out his phone to get a picture. The teen carefully picked up what they had made and shuffled over to Tony and Steve. He held his phone out trying to get them all in frame, to no avail.

“Give it here,” Tony said, grabbing the phone and lifting it. He managed to get a half decent picture of the three of them. “What’s with the selfies?”

“I want to show Ned and May,” Peter explained as he opened up the next packet of bricks.

Tony caught the clock on Peter’s phone as he handed it back. He hadn’t realised that time had slipped away from them. By coincidence, he caught Peter yawning. Tony suddenly felt his own tiredness catching up with him.

“Let’s finish this up tomorrow, okay?”

Peter couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. “Can we just finish this part, Mr Stark?”

Tony looked to Steve for backup. Even the soldier with experience commanding troops was unable to say no to Peter. He couldn’t blame them, as they were having fun. Though Tony pushed aside the sealed Lego sachets, lest the young hero want to open another one. He stretched his arms as Peter and Steve put the last few blocks into place. The two high fived when they were done. Tony had to admit he was impressed at what they did.

As they all stood up, Steve wished Peter good night and patted him on the back. The affectionate teen immediately went in for a hug. Tony couldn’t help but chuckle at the adorable sight. When Peter turned to him, the billionaire opened his arms for the anticipated hug. Tony gave a small head nod to Steve. Understanding the silent request, the super solider left the room.

“Good night, kid. We’ll see you in the morning,” Tony whispered, holding the kid protectively in his arms.

As their hug broke, Peter responded, “Thank you, for everything.”

Tony met Peter’s eyes in order to reassure him. “If there are any problems, you just tell FRIDAY. The moment you say to alert Tony and Steve, we’ll come right down. Although Steve is a lot faster, so he’ll get down here first. And there is every chance Vision will come right through the wall at any commotion. My point is, we’re here for you.”

Peter nodded and managed a grateful smile. “Okay, Mr Stark.”

Tony slowly made his way into the hall, hesitant to leave Peter alone. The moment he closed the door, he sighed and leaned against it. Steve took his arm and eased him into a comforting embrace. A line of kisses was peppered across Tony’s hairline.

“You know it concerns me when you get quiet,” Steve said as he rubbed circles into Tony’s back.

Cuddling into Steve’s chest, Tony felt the rise and fall of each breath. At least for that night, there was reassurance in knowing two of the people he loved the most were happy. As futile as it was to berate himself for the past, Tony knew he would always feel the need to keep Peter and Steve as safe as possible.

“I told him to talk to you if these nightmares continue,” Tony explained, finally looking up at Steve’s handsome face. “I know I couldn’t get through my issues without you, so I thought…”

“Of course,” Steve replied, fingering Tony’s goatee and planting a warm kiss to his lips. “Now do I have to keep kissing you until you feel better?”

Tony hummed in thought. He let the unpleasantness fade away and smiled for the man he loved. “Well, kissing you is amazing. But there is something else that would make me really happy.”

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed, leading Tony towards their room. “Fine, I’ll put on the uniform.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Another Found Super Family fic for you. Maybe I'll end up with a series of these.  
> * The Star Wars Lego kit is a reference to my other fic "Found Family Bonding."  
> * Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, should you choose to encourage me!


End file.
